


不知年月的烟花

by greenyw



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenyw/pseuds/greenyw
Summary: 万一小黑没死透，回来要大艾呢.......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 07年挖的坑，10年过去了，依然和小黑一样站在怼天怼地怼老板的第一线。都要加油啊。
> 
> 第一章就不改了，反正中文水平就是中二没毕业。

艾俄洛斯下意识地伸手搜索，却摸不到本来应该窝在自己身边的恋人。

四周还是漆黑一片。

还没有到该起床的时间吧。

眼睛还是睁不开，于是将头埋入枕头中闷哼哼，磨蹭了一阵，最后一骨碌坐起身体。

不行了，口好渴啊。

连丢在一边的衣物也懒得穿上了，艾俄洛斯下了床就直接朝厨房的冰柜摸去。

拉开冰柜门，发现第一千零一支啤酒已经不存在。

作为同居人，撒加明明不喜欢自己的啤酒的啊。

明天再去买吧。

于是现在冰镇的柠檬水也将就了。

转身，看到起居室那边闪着忽变的淡淡电视亮光。

艾俄洛斯从厨房探身出去——难道是刚才自己俩看小A之后忘关电视了吗？那多浪费。

视线定住之后，却发现并不是那样。

而是有人将电视打开，并且端坐在沙发，一动不动地看得入神。

那人长而微卷的发丝……还有放在那人手边的那瓶啤酒，都是艾俄洛斯再熟悉不过的了。

“我还以为哪只小耗子偷呢。”艾俄洛斯半开玩笑。

不知有没有听艾俄洛斯说话，那个人还是雷打不动地直视面前屏幕。

有什么这么好看的呢？艾俄洛斯不明白，也同将视线转移到那台发着亮光的机器。

怎么回事？影像中出现的人物，是穿着黑色礼服系着上吊用领带的自己。

还颇得意地向镜头这边眨眨翡绿色眼睛，脸色甚至稍微泛红。

不明白为什么有人有兴致在大半夜看婚礼录像。

但让艾俄洛斯想起了一件旧事，是当时在婚礼的殿堂上都不敢向爱侣坦诚的。

“那天，其实我有点喝醉了。”

酒是米罗悄悄塞给艾俄洛斯的，因为即将发生的事，大概对艾俄洛斯而言无疑是过度浪漫了。米罗认为带点醉意可以让人的头脑更加清醒。

虽然略带激情，却像灵魂游离在身体之外观察自己。

借助些许酒意外力，既不会太激动，也不会像平常般木头，你会表现得好看一点。

“一塌糊涂。”

加隆作总结。

你是对的宝贝儿，艾俄洛斯从心里边补充。

有了纯纯的爱情，并不代表其他事情就不会一团糟糕。

“撒加出来了。”

拿摄录机的是谁？还是米罗吗？总之有人冲着艾俄洛斯背后喊了一句。

偷偷在瞄一眼稳坐沙发的人，艾俄洛斯觉得自己已经说了好几句话，怎么对方一点反应都没有？

“有什么好看吗？”再发声去骚扰他。

对方再度没有理会艾俄洛斯。

回到电视里，穿同款轻便礼服的蓝发美人走到了艾俄洛斯身边。

高贵又纯粹。

婚礼举行的地点并没有选择在女神殿或教皇殿等地方，甚至不是在圣域地界之内，只是一处租来的草坪花园。艾俄洛斯曾动议邀请女神前来，不必为他自己，而是给予撒加祝福。若按私心藏奸论，艾俄洛斯是希望在复活后，让撒加与女神间稍微有点低温的关系拉升一些。

撒加则认为，自己的一生已经被“赐福”得够多的了，比方那个要他当教皇候选者的昂殿，比方那个要赐他永生的冥界之王。每次都创意十足，每次都搞得自己头顶冒烟。

这次应该属于工作后的私人愉快时空，不需要参合亲友以外人士参与，以表现自己政治正确。

所以动议最终否决。而恰巧，花园中有几棵古老的参天大树，夕阳西下时的掩映金辉能够落在他们两个身上，这才是撒加真心喜欢的。

“撒加……”

艾俄洛斯严正地叫出只顾着看电视的人的名字，如果他再不给些反应，艾俄洛斯就打算伸手，去推拉一下他的身体或什么地，呼回他的注意力。

“安静，艾俄洛斯先生……”

对方终于愿意开口，正面赏过来的就是一个“先生”称谓。

艾俄洛斯已经伸出的手生硬地架在半空，进退不是。

浑厚沉稳的声音不易觉察地添上一些嘶哑，配合上周围的暗夜，如同隔着地上木板传过来的低语，近在咫尺得教人脚心发寒。

闭目再睁大眼，艾俄洛斯集中好精神，让视线得以透过电视发出的苍白光明。

终于发现对方眸红如血——这一回是看得真切了。

于是起居室内变得寂静。

只有那台电视还在吱吱作响。

镜头中，出现的是艾俄洛斯的一脸傻笑。

而他正紧紧握住撒加的手，准备说出自己的婚礼誓词。

心情显得有点激动，伸手想在裤袋里找出预先起草的词稿，却随风飘到了坐着观礼的加隆脚边。

连看都不看，加隆抱着拳，一个高抬贵脚，便将那纸条踩在脚下。

要他拾还已经不可能。

“天啊宝贝儿。”

艾俄洛斯面向加隆苦笑喊道。

“来点有英雄气短的。”

众人开始胡扯。

没有办法了，艾俄洛斯将撒加的手贴近自己胸前，原本游移于天、地、撒加之间的目光终于安定下来，与面前的深蓝眼眸相对。

“撒加，你给我听好……”

艾俄洛斯深深吸口气，使声调变地低沉平稳。

“从现在开始，假如我不爱你，你也可以把我杀了。”

“恶俗。”

这是周遭人的反应。

大家习惯鄙视卖弄的浪漫，而改用开玩笑来摹绘爱意，但这样的誓言实在让人不知道是玩笑还是情诗，只觉得恶寒。

撒加听到之后，甜蜜地皱起剑眉，伸手圈住艾俄洛斯的肩背，手指轻轻推开艾俄洛斯的下巴：“亲爱的，等你恢复正常之后再来找我好不好？”

“不好！我这么爱你！”艾俄洛斯冲着镜头大喊。自己的叫喊声吸引了自己的注意力。

老天。

艾俄洛斯没有想到有朝一日还有机会重温当时情景。

真的不该在婚礼之前喝下米罗的迷酒。

实在很难看。

这样的狼狈相，不可以让撒加知道啊。

光想象就可以摹绘，撒加皱起剑眉侧起美目的摸样——这是他特有的深藏不露的嘲讽——世上既然有喜怒不形于色如撒加，便有观人于细微如艾俄洛斯。

那样子可不行。

“不可以让撒加知道。”

艾俄洛斯一再摇头。

修长骨感的手指伸出，拧起茶几上的冰冷啤酒瓶，慢条斯理地将酒倾倒入玻璃容器当中。

“我就是撒加。”

稍微沙哑的声音应艾俄洛斯的话而响起。

艾俄洛斯先是微微一楞，随后默不作声。

声音的主人回过头来，用血红色的眼眸望向沙发背后的棕褐色毛团脑袋。

这个黑发的冷酷男人，等于电视中那靠在艾俄洛斯怀中的蓝发美人吗？

“你并不这样认为，是吧。”

清凉顺口的酒精滑过干燥的喉咙，极度冰凉的愉快感受中几乎带来一丝锐痛。

从持续的安静中，黑发男人理解到了对方的意思。

应该说，自己并非不是撒加，只是在这个棕褐色毛团脑袋里，自己并不存在于“撒加”的定义范围之内。

黑发男人对艾俄洛斯的想法解读之快，似乎还在艾俄洛斯本人之上。因为在朦胧中搞清了对方并非自己的蓝发爱人之后，艾俄洛斯所想的问题就集中在爱人的到底到哪里去了。

即使爱人的肉体近在眼前。

这一刻，他觉得深爱着的是他的撒加的灵魂。

想到这里，一阵莫名其妙的自豪感悠然而生。

艾俄洛斯决定取回对话的主动权。

“你把撒加撵了？”

“没。”

“那他到哪里去了？”

黑发男人静静地注视着低声追问自己的男子。自己明白他的意思——自从复活以来，他的撒加精神状态一直很稳定，而自己一直就没有出现过。

如果不是他动了手，他的撒加不会失去身体的控制权。

“在我跟他的意识世界当中，有一个地方……大概就像一个密闭的下水道。”稍微一绕避过艾俄洛斯过于直锐的发问，黑发男人伸出手在半空中比画出一个小小的空间。

慢慢开始形容：“在那里，不时地会有些恶心的油水掉进去。那些水很臭很污浊，越积越多，先是溅到身上，随后身体也泡在里头，玷污着身体……”

越往下形容，艾俄洛斯的脸就开始绷，而且越绷越紧。

“你的意思是说他在那里？”

所以有点浮躁地截断对方的话。

“不，他不在。”

黑发男人回应得简明，不在乎对方将自己的话题打断。

而已得知他不感兴趣，黑发男人便无谓多说下去。停止述说那些离奇诡异的事情之后，目光定格在艾俄洛斯裸露的上半身。

大概对方习惯了在希腊明媚的阳光下赤体搏斗，推己及人，所以面对非情人也同样慷慨。

别人却是有心。

想象过这个男人的肉体，也曾找过相类似品的作体验。

最爱的幻想情节，莫过于是在庄严的教皇宫殿中，他站在自己的宝座背后……

暗含力度的手指，轻车熟路地避开袍结，潜入衣服与肉体间，顺着胸膛游动往下……

又一手扯高下身长袍，粗糙的手掌来回摸索着自己大腿内侧，不时竖直中指深入敌后，在每一个细节处肆意捣乱……

可惜想象和现实存在差距。

现在，与真实站在自己面前的艾俄洛斯先生，明摆着话不投契。

于是十三年来的幻想，现在看来就像笑话。

“谢谢你的啤酒。”

艾俄洛斯怔怔地看着他：“撒加从来不喝，说口味太烂。”

黑发男人将最后一口酒喝光。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小艾X黑撒
> 
> 未成年注意！！！
> 
> 其实在SS里未成年算个鸟

平时甚少来访大哥家的艾欧里亚，抱着一堆苹果不太利索地推开前院的木板门。说起来这栋远离市镇的小别墅还是艾欧里亚为当时马上要成家的哥哥跑腿跑来的，装修搬运没少操劳，婚礼之后就没怎么来过了。

【为什么现在倒不常去了？】

艾欧里亚的妻子好奇于丈夫的变化。

回神的艾欧里亚连忙解释，【我想用更多时间陪着你啊。】

妻子瞪大了眼睛，而后不再提起。

似乎大家都很理解正直又自尊心强的狮子不愿意亲近艾欧洛斯，准确说来是艾欧洛斯的伴侣撒加的原因。

【既不能当作什么都没有发生，又不能说，我建议你还是少见面算了。】难兄难弟米罗又开始为艾欧里亚出主意，哪怕惹来一边的卡妙白眼频翻也毫无收敛。

好像听进去了的艾欧里亚，采取了回避姿态，平时只把老哥约出来，好回溯彼此都没有另立家室的旧日时光中，尽管艾欧里亚对那段时间所能回顾并不多。

一切依然不会逃过艾哥哥的敏锐觉察，哪怕相隔了十三年光阴，自己弟弟心肠里能有几个转转还不清楚吗？

于是在上次酒吧碰面的时候，艾欧洛斯让艾欧里亚帮忙在周末从市集里把订好的苹果送到家，因为当天自己要回去圣域一趟。没等艾欧里亚想出借口拒绝，艾欧洛斯就放下买单的钱转身溜走了。

于是就有了现在这一幕。

 

 

穿过斑驳交错的树荫，艾欧里亚的心情倒是没有如天气般晴空万里。

只不过是去自己哥哥家，复杂的情绪就和当时进入教皇殿一样。

艾欧里亚试图安慰自己——没关系的，将东西放下你就可以转身走掉。只是一堆水果，他们不会在意，或者说他不会在意。

那么在意的又是谁呢？艾欧里亚咽下一口恶气，准备推开面前虚掩的木门。

极其遥远但不并陌生的感知在瞬息之间侵袭艾欧里亚的神经中枢，试图将艾欧里亚的拽入噩梦地狱。

【谁的小宇宙试图在和平时代，对一个黄金圣斗士发动袭击！】一闪而过的念头立即被艾欧里亚否定。并不是谁的小宇宙作祟，而是自己以为早该被压制的思绪作乱。应该殉葬在最黑夜里的记忆，只要顷刻间的触动就能让人动惮不能。

艾欧里亚的心此刻被淹没在噬光的时空裂缝之中。

 

 

【艾欧里亚大人。】

炎夏午后，原本在教皇殿前昏昏欲睡的侍卫看到年仅14岁的狮子，也不敢不毕恭毕敬。

艾欧里亚点点头，示意他们让开道，自己要进入教皇殿。和艾欧里亚颇为相熟的副侍卫长及时上前，低声告诉年轻的大人，教皇似乎在休息，不如晚一个小时再来？

【没有关系。】

艾欧里亚甩甩手，推开偏门，向殿后的图书馆进发。

通过阴阳交错的狭窄过道，艾欧里亚在图书馆门前扑捉到一阵离奇的气息。

然后是一阵男人的哈哈笑声。声音不大，却带着一丝不明的愉悦的叹息。即使从来没有听过这种情调的声音的艾欧里亚，也不能自已浑身灼热起来。

而且这个声音……来自于教皇大人！

艾欧里亚快步绕过同样虚掩着的厚重铁门，带着一身阳光下的飘尘闯入了教皇的私人领地。偌大的图书馆由教皇授意改造，原来所有的窗户已用砖石封死，就算室外烈日当空，室内也只能靠晦暗摇晃的烛台照明。

比常人拥有更敏锐感官的黄金圣斗士自然毫无障碍，所以他马上看到了在自己面前，属于教皇的专座上，斜倚着一副健美，在烛光下依然白皙的赤裸的男性肉体。

男人背对着艾欧里亚，歪斜的身体只剩下半背被椅子支撑住，下半腰几乎要滑出狭窄教皇宝座，全靠另一个跪在他两脚之间的厚壮男人半举半抱在胸前才免于坠落。艾欧里亚瞪着眼，看到的是厚壮男人陶醉地埋首在白皙男人的脚间。他们制造出来的咀吸舔舐的淫乱水声就像辰星爆裂一样轰击着艾欧里亚的大脑。

随着厚壮男人舌战的逐渐深入体内，白皙男子的身体突然跃动起来，倒腾得几乎翻掉教皇的宝座，然后哈哈大笑起来，引发的涟漪甚至波及艾欧里亚。

羞得艾欧里亚浑身火热窘迫不堪。

【你！…】

艾欧里亚也不知道自己出于什么理由，非要出声打断。

可是！……

宝座上的男人慢慢将腰部放下，让个正在取悦自己的喉舌退离身体，然后一脚蹭开对方的脸。

艾欧里亚才瞄了一眼，这个人是最近侍卫营里火速飙升的红人。

【滚。】

厚壮的男人不敢违命，心有不甘地跪后半步再战起来，不敢多看裸体的男人一眼，就将好事被砸的怨恨转投在艾欧里亚身上，连对上级的礼数都不顾，退出房间的同时眼光几乎将狮子座大人的全身烧了个透。

厚重的铁门被关上之后，并没有将艾欧里亚从窘况中解救出来，反而要独自面对裸体的教皇，更让他不知所措了起来。

教皇大人轻巧地转过身，唯一的光源摇曳在他赤红的眼珠中反射艾欧里亚。艾欧里亚甚至可以看到晶莹的汗水，从脖子沿落过扩展起伏的胸膛中间，侧落在精壮的腰际。

艾欧里亚喉干舌燥，什么都说不出。

教皇大人呵呵笑，伸出修长的大腿，先是用脚掌轻轻踩上男孩的腹股沟，在男孩吓了一跳还没来得及后退之前，教皇的精心护理的脚趾已经潜入勾住艾欧里亚的腰带截下了他的退路。放慢速度可以抵消猎物的抵抗，一点点地将艾欧里亚拖近自己，同时感觉到着某个正热血凝注开始蠢蠢欲动的地方温热着自己的脚踝。

【是本座疏忽了，没有留意间我们的狮子座大人已经长这么大了。】

教皇嘴角上挑，打量着意外自投罗网的某个罪人的弟弟。当年事态危急，仓促间没有办法从半边灵魂的口中抢下那个罪人好好品尝，甚至连尸首都难寻，总是引以为憾。谁又会想到今天这个局面，自己怎么能一再错过。

【教皇，不，撒加哥哥，我不是…】

连最大胆的梦都不会设想的情欲在全身涌动，让艾欧里亚脸红耳赤实在想不出自己该怎么办。

【不是什么？】

教皇则问得漫不经心，真正在意的是动手接过用脚勾来的裤头，顺势带倒，和艾欧里亚互换了身位。现在的艾欧里亚被甩在了仅属于教皇的专座上，教皇本人半跪在狮子座膝前。

也没什么不适合。

指甲划过腰带，系绳纷纷破裂开，原本就宽松的训练裤就被拉下半截，露出简单纯朴已经被撑起的四角内裤。

教皇大人觉得有意思，用嘴角蹭了一下发散着惊人热量的年轻肉体。恶作剧的结果是引发的跃动出乎意料地反弹中教皇大人的赤红眼睛。

【对不起！】

艾欧里亚忙着想用手把自己非常不听话的部分压回去不让动。

【不准动。】

教皇大人拉下嘴角不耐烦地下达了命令，让毛躁的小狮子不再敢乱动，自己伸手将整个裤头扒下来。

【很好。】

看了一眼少年的性器，连教皇大人都忍不住赞扬。嘿嘿，可谓堪当大用者。

教皇大人满意地直起腰，分开大腿坐到艾欧里亚，拉过艾欧里亚的手。

【将自己兄弟扶好咯。】

教皇大人再度下令，自己借着艾欧里亚双膝撑起上身，用被别人舔开的后穴吸住艾欧里亚的阴茎顶冠。可是年轻的艾欧里亚根本不想被控制，在热辣的男人的体内的部分只想发起进攻，横穿直撞进穴道的最深处好让对方绞得更紧。

然后…然后……

黑发的教皇大人及时用力地吻住小狮子的眉间，让小狮子从迷失的情欲中稍微清醒过来。扶上艾欧里亚的腰腹掌控着男孩进入自己的节奏，教皇大人制止他乱矬乱搅，免得小处男过于激动一时失控。

很快，艾欧里亚就非常好地掌握抽动的深浅频率，冷不防中还击中了教皇大人的敏感处，惹得大人哈哈笑了起来。

【真不愧是黄金圣斗士艾欧里亚大人啊。】

说完一脚挂上艾欧里亚的肩膀，面对一个14岁的少年，开始在性事上认真迎战。

 

 

【即日起，狮子座黄金圣斗士艾欧里亚负责圣域防务及人事编制，兼领侍卫队及人事编制。】

在彻底败下阵来的不久之后，教皇大人当众宣布了命令。

 

 

而每次艾欧里亚想旧事，都是一阵无明火起，又热又冷。

那个魔鬼。


End file.
